mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Violet Bloodstone
Violet Bloodstone, ''(born Elsa Connelly, alternatively known as The Foxglove)'' was a highly dangerous spy, assasin, mercenary, criminal, horsemen fighter, and martyr, formerly under the employment of AAC as an Operative. Highly skilled in her field, she handled many jobs for the country, ranging from legitimate government business, to more clandestine and morally questionable operations. She was killed at the hands of Cayden Masher during Apocalypse. Background Early Life Violet Bloodstone was born Elsa Elizabeth Connelly in AAC, not too far south of Deftonesville. Her parents, Julian and Scarlett, were foreign aid workers, and in the first few years of her life the family moved around the world, following where there were wars. She had one older brother, Andrew Connelly , who as young children, was very protective of her, and the two siblings spent most of the time playing video games while their parents worked. This all changed when she was 8 years old. Elsa and her brother were playing in the park when a Stahl batallion laid seige to the town the family were staying. Her house was burned to the ground, and her parents brutally murdered. Elsa and Andrew were to be taken as prisoners of war, but Andrew decided to fight back, using his toy swiss army knife to stab a Stahl soldier in the leg. Andrew was beaten within an inch of his life and left for dead in the ruins, while Elsa was taken to a top secret military base, where they performed experiments on prisoners. Elsa escaped this facility by tricking one of the guards into putting down his gun, and shooting him before stealing her cell keys. She killed another two guards in the facility before being cornered. She was about to be shot when a raid of the facility, organised by Solomon Masher (who wanted some of the technology being developed), took place, with most of the military soldiers at the base being killed, and the scientists took back to Dog Bollock for interrogation. Elsa was taken from the base to a Dog Bollock military camp, where the commanding officer at the time took her in and raised her to be an expert assasin, under the watchful eye of Masher. Elsa was a skilled and brutal killer by the age of 13, when she was sent in to various raids and battles for the Dog Bollock army, memorably taking out a whole Lexilolian carrier almost single-handedly to find a peice of rare technology. She was known as the Foxglove, a mysterious and feared operative known to the secret services of many nations on Arsinos. She took on this position from her teens well into her adult life, managing to maneuver herself into Masher's inner circle by the time she reached 16. The Foxglove had managed to become one of the closest things Solomon Masher had to a friend, but their relationship immensely soured towards the end of his reign, with Masher's intense paranoia and psychosis making him increasingly unstable. He asked her to transfer her consciousness alongside him and continue to serve as Dog Bollock's operative, but she declined, stating that he had gone too far this time, and that humanity neither needed to be "saved" or controlled. That night, she disappeared from the Steel Tower and went into hiding, with not a single member of the Dog Bollock elite knowing what happened to her. Many speculated she had been biotransferred into a faceless member of the Steel Tide, or that Masher killed her after an argument. Under the new name Violet Bloodstone, she spent the next few years working as a spy and a mercenary, mostly for various criminal organisations. She was initially contracted by Dalanian gang The Viceroys as a hitman, and spent her time flitting between organisations, often playing different crime families and gangs against one another for both fun and profit. She turned to criminal work, as killing was all she had ever been taught to do, rather than re-entering society. She was working for an AAC organisation, Nyraea, which supported the then-corrupt AAC government when the AAC Civil War broke out at summer square. She was instructed to take out specific leaders of the Aprillian rebel movement, including the leader, April Harrison. However, this caused problems for her when a nearby sniper took a shot, directly hitting politician and musician Hayley Williams, killing her. AAC and UN authorities caught and detained Bloodstone, and kept her under questioning in Loveshack for a long time, using various methods of torture. Bloodstone would not break, until AAC authorities took a DNA test and found out who she originally was. AAC then told Bloodstone that her brother was still alive, and that he would be safe as long as she told them the truth, not only about Summer Square, but also about her past, and how she had disappeared from all records for over twenty years, under the most advanced polygraph test known to man, developed by Masher himself. A visibly emotional Bloodstone told them everything, including about her time as Dog Bollock's operative. AAC offered her the ability to keep tabs on her brother if she used the skills she acquired in Dog Bollock for AAC, as well as pay her handsomely. She accepted, and thus became AAC's operative. As An Operative... Since becoming an operative, Bloodstone has since carried out many tasks for AAC. She first became known when she was sent by AAC to kill Jeremy Davis, bassist for Paramore, after it was found out that he was behind the killing of Hayley Williams. This brought her face to face with The Avengers, who were in her way, so she killed at least two of them before completing her mission. She also had a rather high profile fight with Vincent Van Goatie in Outland early on, which levelled a small town and caused serious injuries to both her and her opponent, though Bloodstone came out on top. She has also be sent on the front line for many wars fought by AAC, proving a valuable asset in the field. Perhaps her most famous undertaking was her role in Operation: Operatives Organise, a mission conceived by AAC which involved Bloodstone, Hawk, Sahor Montras and Ezekiel Saresh attempting to break into a Kaneland nuclear missile silo and shut it down. The mission was ultimately unsuccessful after the team were ambushed by The Gingerbread Man and 200 armed guards. Bloodstone was captured by Kane for several weeks and presumably tortured, though she does not like to talk about what happened during her time in Kaneland. She was eventually released after a deal was made with Masher. Owing Masher a debt, she was later sent into Outland to give Masher the blacklight core to AAC's gate so Ruaumoko could be defeated. However, Ruaumoko arrived, resulting in a tense battle in which Blooodstone saved the lives of Masher and The Outlaws by stabbing the beast in they eye. She escaped unharmed. After a period of peacetime and inactivity, Bloodstone was then sent back into Outland to lead AAC's expedition into Northrend. She fought Cayden and Ruaumoko many times, and helped to uncover many secrets about their plans. When Outland fell, she and her team quickly found their way back to Arsinos and were given the highest commendations for military service. Though it later transpired her brother had been captured in Outland during the fall. When the War for the North broke out, Bloodstone was sent on a ship to head up a counter attack on Kaneland. This failed spectacularly, leving Bloodstone shipwrecked. She decided to abandon her duty as an operative and go after her brother in Outland. Post Operative After finding a way into Outland to find her brother, she came across Cayden, who offered to help her retrieve Andrew from the Machine God if she helped him take down a renegade machine named "Riptide". However, it transpired that riptide was actually the biotransferred form of Andrew, made by the Machine God to taunt her. Cayden killed the machine out of mercy, and Bloodstone disappeared, vowing revenge. For a while, little info was heard of Bloodstone. She had gone completely off grid, losing all contact with AAC and any other supposed allies. However, soon enough The Outlaws discovered to their surprise that she was working with Cayden in Outland trying to crush the resistance there. For a long time nobody knew her motivations for doing this, and were surprised at such a change of loyalties. Eventually, it was discovered that Bloodstone had learned the secret of how to kill the Machine God earlier than anyone else, and that infact to fully kill it, the "alpha" (masquerading as the ressurected Solomon Masher) had to be destroyed. She had sided with Cayden in the hopes of getting closer to taking the alpha herself, and after The Battle of Farpoint once the Outlaws had dissappeared, she finally took it. However, she did not know how to destroy it, and thus spent months researching to no avail. Death Finally, she was cornered in Outland by the Outlaws and Cayden, who had come to take the alpha to destroy it themselves. Disgusted with Cayden's bloodthirsty goals, she begged the Outlaws to turn on him, even offering the Alpha up to them and her services. However, the Outlaws foolishly trusted Cayden more, and Bloodstone was shot in the head by Cayden, while screaming: "You fucking morons! You've doomed everyone!" Resurrection Personality and Abilities Bloodstone was known for looking far younger than her actual age. She was 46 years old at the time of her death, but barely looked older than 30. She was a master of disguise, regularly using aliases and many different looks when either negotiating with clients or performing operations, therefore pretty much nobody knows what her natural hair colour is. Bloodstone was a skilled marksman and sniper, able to take out almost any enemy within a huge distance with a single shot. She was also skilled at hand to hand combat, and certain aspects of her training had given her near superhuman speed during combat. She had been known to commit several heinous crimes, however, she also followed her own moral code. She worked very well as part of a team, and particularly as the leader of a team. She was known to be warm and very friendly to those on her side, yet brutal and savage towards those considered enemies. She could be very loyal, and also very protective of her own allies. She had a particular hatred for Kane, The Machine God, and Cayden Masher. Category:People Category:Operatives